i cant help but sing
by Juviz321
Summary: what happens when Wally moves to Australia…how does kuki take it….and while he’s gone kuki just cant help but sing? 3/4 and slight 1/5 2/86
1. i'll miss you

I cant help but sing…

**I can't help but sing…**

**Summary- what happens when Wally moves to Australia…how does kuki take it….and while he's gone kuki just cant help but sing? 3/4 and slight 1/5 2/86…rated T for language and maybe some more things in later chapters.**

**Btw….here the ages Nigel-19, abby-18, hoagie-18, wally-17(ALMOST 18), kuki-17…and there in the TND**

**Ok here's a story for our 3/4 lovers….**

3333333

"But mom-" Wally whined trying to convince his mom

"Sorry Hun but were movin" his mom started "and there nothing you can do about it"

"hmf" Wally crossed his arms and looked away sadly.

"Ok listen wallabee-"

"WALLY!" he corrected

"-Sigh- ok listen Wally…your dad has gotten a better job in an Australia and its better for all of us…even Joey"

"Fine" he said sighed then left to finish packing.

3333333

"something's wrong" was said from a long raven haired girl who just walked in. the team of sector v(except Wally) were in the main lobby…doing there usual things…Nigel on the couch with his laptop on his lap. Hoagie was on the floor playing a video game. And Abby was at the other end of the couch reading a magazine while listening to music.kuki was standing at the doorway.

Everyone stopped after what kuki had said.

"What could be wrong numbuh 3?"Abby asked her friend.

"Haven't you noticed how numbuh 4 hasn't been here a lot…he's usually the one that's here the most and he's barely even here now…I think something's wrong."

Abby raised an eyebrow and looked at numbuh 1.hoagie just shrugged and went back to his game.

"Well numbuh 3 ha-" he was interrupted with someone coming threw the door. A guy with blonde hair in a bowl cut with baggy blue jeans and an orange hoodie walked into the treehouse.

"NUMBUH 4!!" said kuki giving him a hug. He lightly blushed but then pulled her away so her friends don't suspect anything

"um..Guys I..err..Have some..bad news to tell you." Wally said with a tear dropping down. He put his hoodie on so no one could see him cry…but they saw it.

"What's wrong?" they were all around him

"im..im..im"

"Stop stuttering fool!" Abby yelled

"Tell us its ok"kuki said biting her bottom lips.

"Ok ok im moving" he said defeated

"WHAT!!" they screamed in unison.

"But you can't leave Wally cause I L- I mean im gonna miss you. **(Shoot so close kuki…so close)**

"Im gonna miss you all to."

"When are ya leavin?" his best mate hoagie asked.

"Tomorrow night" he answered looking away. He just couldn't look at there sad faces.

Kuki was in the urge of tears and ran out the door. No one knew where she had gone. But they did know that she'd be back to.

3333333

Hours later kuki was in her room while everyone was talking to Wally about how there gonna miss him and stuff. Kuki had already come back and didn't say anything…suddenly Abby had walked in her room.

"We need to talk" she said.

"Bout what?" she asked wishing she hadn't come in

"Look remember what happened after that incident with your parents." kuki looked sad from remembering.

"-sigh- yea I remember" she said looking at the floor.

"Well do you remember how you just sang and sang about them and missing them and wishing them alive and stuff." By now kuki was looking straight into her best friend's eyes.

"ye..Yea" kuki studderd. "Ok look numbuh 5 im not gonna get that crazy with Wally…I know im gonna miss him but I can handle it."

Abby gave her a 'u gotta be kidding me' look.

"What" she said playfully throwing a pillow at her.

"Now that's the kuki I know" Abby said smirking.

"-Sigh- he leaving tomorrow." She said hugging a pillow.

"You like him don't you" Abby said smirking as she left the room.kuki threw another pillow at her but she had already left.

"She right" she said to her self.

3333333

Its was the night Wally was leaving and they were all at the airport with him.

"Come on honey the plane is here." His mother said.

"well I guess I gotta get this over with. Nigel. You're a great leader and you were always there for us..for the team…and me..so im gonna miss you..bye" he said with a small tear drop has fallen.

"Im gonna miss you to Wally." Nigel replied.

"Wally come on" his mother said.

"hoagie…you're a great mate and you're the best friend a guy can ask for…ya may be a nerd but ya still the best…bye" Wally said with another tear drop.

"Bye Wally…"

"Wallabee!" his mother yelled again

"HOLD ON MOM!" Wally yelled back.

"Abby…your like a big sister to me…u give me advice and you're a great friend…and u always know what to do..im really gonna miss ya." Wally said almost at the burst of tears.

"Yea Ur like a younger brother to me and im gonna really miss you too." She hugged him.

"HURRY WALLY!" his mom yelled once again.

"And then…kuki…kuki even though we have had our differences..you have still been my best friend…-sniff-…im really gonna miss you…-sniff-…you give me hope and you always –sniff -know how too cheer me up when im sad.-sniff-im really gonna miss you." by now they were hugging and Wally was crying.

"Im really gonna miss you too Wally."

"Look I gotta go now." Wally said walking away.

"Ok lets go bye kids" ms beetles said.

"Bye Ms. Beetles." they said.

"Bye guys" said Wally little brother Joey.

"Bye" the all said.

They were gone…

3333333

Kuki was in her room and the other three were in the lobby.

Abby was just sitting there starring into space. Nigel was trying to concentrate on his laptop but just couldn't. Hoagie was playing a video game.

"It's just not the same" hoagie sighed.

"We'll just have to get used too it" Abby said picking up her magazine.

"Im just worried about kuki."Abby said as she started reading.

"Why?" hoagie asked?

"Because of what happened to her when she misses someone to much or when she gets so depressed." she answered. Nigel got interested in this conversation so he closes his laptop and listened** (btw there sitting the same way they were when they were in the beginning of the story).**so Abby looked at Nigel then sighed and continued her story.

"Ok so when...

3333333

**Ok so that was chapter one…was it good?? Plz tell me…I will not continue my next chapter until I get 3 reviews…well thx for reading.**

**From juviz321**


	2. DRESS UP!

I cant help but sing

**I cant help but sing**

**Chapter 2****-DRESS UP!!**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own KND (or TND) and I don't own any songs that are in my fanfic**

**Summary****- what happens when Wally moves to Australia…how does kuki take it….and while he's gone kuki just cant help but sing? 3/4 and slight 1/5 2/86…rated k +.**

**Btw….here the ages Nigel-19, abby-18, hoagie-18, wally-17(ALMOST 18), kuki-17…and there in the TND**

**Ok so here are my replies to my reviewers**

**Sstoons3425****- really wow well thx….and I hope you're right with it becoming successful. Well thx for the review and fro being my first reviewer.**

**Xxshadowlurkerxx****- thx is it really that good?**

**Fangirl4315****- well here is what happens next (just scroll down).and Ur welcome….well thx to u too for replying to my story as well.**

**Well on with the story…**

**3333333**

Abby looked at Nigel then sighed and continued her story.

"Ok so numbuh 3's parents had the car crash which you know and numbuh 3 and her younger sister mushi went to the foster home…and numbuh 5 parents went and adopted numbuh 3 but mushi…well it was to late for her" Abby had started the story.

"-Gasp- u mean she..She" hoagie gulped. Nigel wasn't really talking much…just listening to what they were saying.

"NO YOU FOOL!!" Abby said slapping him across his face. (Don't worry it wasn't hard and wasn't meant to be hard either).Nigel chuckled at bit at this.

"So then what did happen" Nigel asked eagerly to know the rest.

"Ok so we found out that mushi had gotten adopted by king sandy and was happy." Abby had continued. Nigel and hoagie had her full attention. "So we got numbuh 3 into our guest room and she was fine except she was so depressed that her parents had passed away…so we all thought we should just let her settle in and be alone for a while. Then she would start to sing…and she sang a lot…the good thing was that she could sing well or numbuh 5 would be mad. But you get it." She finished.

"You mean that why those times kuki would go out of nowhere and sing sometimes." Nigel asked

"Yea but it wasn't as bad as after he parents. Well u know."She said as she looked down at the floor.

"Ok but since we all know she likes Wally…I wonder how basely she'll take it after he's gone." Hoagie said starting to think.

"Your right and she hasn't been her perky little self lately and tha-" Abby was interrupted with singing going on from kuki room.

"She started" was all hoagie was able to say.

"_Hey Boy, I'm sad  
Now that you left me  
How could you go, you're were my best friend  
I'm sure am missing you  
I always think about you  
All the time you're on my mind  
We played together you and I  
I can't believe that its true  
Then I had to see you leave me  
And that really brakes me_

'_Coz you're the only one for me  
My boyfriend, my best friend_" kuki was singing.

"Did she say boyfriend?" Nigel said raising an eyebrow. They didn't answer because they all knew the answer.

"_I didn't wanna see you go  
I just wanna let you know that  
I have a crush on you  
I can't wait no longer boy  
To say what I feel  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm missing you boy  
Miss you Wally  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm missing you boy  
Miss you Wally  
The first time that I saw you  
I knew it from the very start  
You had a place deep in my heart  
I can't believe that it's true  
It's was the time for you to leave  
And Wally I just can't believe  
My boyfriend, my best friend  
I didn't wanna see you go  
I just wanna let you know that  
I have a crush on you  
I can't wait no longer boy  
To say what I feel_" she had kept singing.

"Maybe we should go comfort her." Abby suggested. So they ran off to her room still hearing her sing.

"_I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm missing you boy_

_Miss you Wally  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm missing you boy  
Miss you Wally  
You and me together  
Boy, I'll wait forever  
It's only the matter of time  
'Coz I never wanna see you go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I can't wait no longer boy  
To say what I feel  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm missing you boy  
Miss you Wally  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm missing you boy  
Miss you Wally  
I'm missing you_" she said as they walked in. she noticed them and sang the last part.

"_Oh I miss you_...hey guys." She said hugging a pillow

"Um..."Nigel said not being able to say anything.

"Yea..Yea. I know"kuki said looking away.

"Hey numbuh 3 wanna play dress up?" Abby asked.kuki looked happier.

"Ok!"She said in her perky little voice

"Cool…we'll all play." Abby said as she pulled Nigel and hoagie.

"Wait what?" Nigel and hoagie said in unison. She stops dragging them and she turned to face kuki.

"Numbuh three go ahead and get the box full of clothes and we'll meet you here in the lobby." Abby told her as she skipped away.

"Ok now why did you tell her to play dress up….and why did u include us?" hoagie asks crossing his arms. Nigel just waited for the answer but already knew why.

"Because numbuh 2…didn't you see how happy she got…just play this one time." she said. But hoagie just couldn't say no.

"Alright…but for numbuh 3." He said putting his chin up. Abby just rolled her eyes.  
"Indeed ill play too" he said sighing.

"Ok im back…and I thought of something more fun we can do with dress up." She said with a big smile.

"What can be more fun than playing dress up?" hoagie asked in a sarcastic girly voice.

"You have to dress up into something then sing!!"Kuki said happily.abby, Nigel, and hoagie just looked at each other.kuki put the box down and told Nigel to go first.

"Ok ok."So Nigel was looking around in the box. He picked up a doctor costume but put it back.

"Um I don't know what to wear or sing?" he said sticking his head in the box.

"Just make up your song and pick any coustume."She said. But Nigel just sighed and put on a vampire costume. Then he walk ion front of them as they sat down. Nigel just started to sing.

"_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song _

_You're so alone  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame _

_Just be brave_

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
My vampire heart

Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my  
My vampire heart" he finished. Abby was shocked.

"Wow numbuh 1 that was great!" kuki said a lot cheered up.

"Yea it was." hoagie said clapping his hands. But what they didn't realize was that Nigel was looking at Abby the whole time as if it was meant for her…or was it?

"Wow is all numbuh 5 can say" Abby said patting him on the back. He didn't take off his vampire yet.

"Ok Abby your turn!"Kuki said. So Abby got up and went to the box. She picked out a mermaid outfit.

"Your gonna be a mermaid numbuh 5?"Hoagie asked ready to crack up laughing. She gave him a 'what did you say' look

"Nothing" hoagie said even though she didn't say anything. Abby walked in front of them and sighed. Then she started to sing.

"_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl _

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better _

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la, the music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl _

_You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl"_ she finished. Everyone was stunned…especially Nigel. In the song every time Abby sang 'kiss the girl' she would put her hands to herself. Nigel walked up to Abby and he….

**3333333**

**Well Nigel and Abby had sang there songs just to make kuki happy (which worked).well I left you on a cliffhanger….but you probably already know what's gonna happen…but you guys can still guess.**

**Well ill update after I get 3 more reviews**

**Well peace ppl!!**

**Juviz321**


	3. plane ride

I can't help but sing

**I can't help but sing**

**Chapter 3-**

**Disclaimer****-I don't own any KND character. I only own Krystal.**

**Ok u already know the summary so im not putting it again…**

**My replies to my reviewers****-**

**Sstoons3425****-lol kool…and I will keep going.**

**Xxshadowlurkerxx****-lol actually no…I have to get reviews from 3 different ppl not the same…but smart thinker...lol and you'll see what happens with Wally..**

**Fangirl3415****-nah Nigel wasn't like professional he was just good…really good.**

**Ok well this chapter is gonna be all about Wally and when he left…it's gonna be in his point of view. And it starts from after him and his friends finished there talked and Wally walked away from chapter 1.**

**4444444**

Wow I can't believe im actually leaving them…especially kuki. I wonder if ill ever get to see them again.

"Come on honey" my mom told me. Joey actually looked happy to leave. We walked into the plane.

"Joey you sit with Wally in seats 43 and 44. Me and your dad are gonna be in seats 33 and 34.so we'll see you in 4 hours." my mom and dad took there's seat more in the front.

"I call seat 44!" Joey yelled. I just rolled my eyes. When we got there I went to window seat.

"Hey I want window seat!" Joey yelled at me. I looked up and saw that I was in seat 43.

"Hey u said u wanted seat 44 so there you go." I said smirking.

"hmf" he crossed his arms and took a seat. I've been sleeping for an hour now and only 3 hours…it was boring.

"Hey you're finally awake so what you wanna do Wally?" Joey asked me quickly with a big smile. I just shrugged.

"Hey your numbuh 4 of the tnd right?" he asked me.

"Yep" I said proudly forgetting that I might not be in the TND no more.

"Cool im still numbuh 44 and im getting into sector e when we go to Australia." he said super excited. I felt like crying again but I didn't want him to see me crying.

"What sector are you gonna be in when we get there." He asked me eagerly to know

"Im not gonna be in any sector cause they didn't tell me anything about that." I said looking down.

"Ooh well I am ands it's gonna be the best." I wanted to slap the crud out of him.

"Look im going back to sleep and don't bother me!" I yelled at him.

"Aww man!" I rolled my eyes again but went back to sleep.

**-Wally dream begins-**

_Wally was in front of his old treehouse were his friends are. He gets so happy to be there again. He could hear his friends having a great time. So he goes inside and peaks in. His friends were in his room and sees Nigel ripping all of Wally's pictures. Abby was decorating the room with all the things Wally hated and was saying stuff on how he was so short and stupid and how the team got better. And what hurt him the most is that he saw Kuki making out with hoagie._

"_Kuki?" Wally asked ready to burst out crying. Kuki then looked up in disgust and just said._

"_Eww gross I thought we got rid of you" kuki said starring at Wally._

"_Bu..But Kuki I-I lo..Love you." Wally stuttered with tears rolling down his face._

"_eww your too gross and short and stupid and we are all happy you left now what are you still doing here your nothing better than a piece of crud." Kuki said very harshly and continued making out with hoagie._

"_But..But..But..But" was all Wally was saying.kuki stopped kissing hoagie._

"_Listen we pretended to care that you were leaving we hated you and your stupid things ok…come on hoagie lets take this somewhere else." Kuki gave him a disgusted look at Wally as she walked out._

"_Why is he still here?" Nigel asked Abby_

"_Numbuh five don't know" Abby shrugged._

"_What NO this CANT BE HAPPENING!! PLEASE GUYS…KUKIIIIIIIIII"_

**-Wally dream end-**

"Wally…Wally...WALLY!!" Joey screamed.

"What? Huh what's wrong?" Wally asked panting.

"You were screaming in your sleep" Joey told him.

"Oh right sorry" Wally said looking out the window.

"Did you just tell me sorry?"

"Yea so…"

"Well…you never apologized to me." Wally rolled his eyes at this.

"Get over it."

Silence.

Then there was a man's voice on the speaker that said.

"Ok we are going to be landing in about 10 minutes."

"Finally" Wally had told himself.

"So what did you dream about?" Joey asked bored.

"None of your business" He said starting to get a bit angry.

"It was of kuki wasn't it?" Wally's eyes grew big.

"Why do you ca-pause- never mind how do you?" he asked actually giving his little brother a chance.

"Well before I woke you up, you were yelling kuki" He answered.

"Oh" He replied by looking down.

"Don't worry it was just a dream…plus whatever happen will probably never happen" he said cheering his brother up.

"You know…you're not so bad as a brother after all." Wally said smiling at Joey.

"Does that mean I can hang out with you now?" Joey asked with hopeful eyes.

"Not a chance." Wally answered shaking his head but he was still smiling.

"It was worth a shot." Joey shrugged.

"We have now landed and you may now get out of your seats and walk out." The man said on the speaker again.

"Lets go Joey." So we got out there seats. We got out of the plane and met up with our parents.

Later we got there luggage and went home.

**4444444**

After we had gotten settled in and stuff we had to walk around the neighborhood to get used to the place. It was alright but I got to meet my new neighbors. The house to my left had a daughter named Krystal. We found out that she's goes to the same school that im now going to so she's gonna walk me there tomorrow.

**4444444**

**Ok so I just wanted to show you guys what was happening to Wally. This might not be the best chapter but it still alright…I hope. Well next chapter will go back to sector so you can finally see what Nigel does.**

**Thx for reading please R&R**

**I will ****not**** update until I get ****4**** reviews.**

**Juviz321**


End file.
